1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held tool, in particular a rotary hammer, a percussion hammer, or a saw such as a sabre saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held tools known from the prior art have the problem that the counter-vibration device must be mounted in a complex fashion during production of the hand-held tool, particularly if the counter-vibration device is connected to a wobble bearing and is driven by means of it.